


summer nights

by chandler



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandler/pseuds/chandler
Summary: in which both veronica & heather are ridiculously talented and end up falling in love with each other.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica had met Heather a few months ago.

She remembered it clearly, how she had gone for a walk to her nearby park, deciding to take her camera in case she found anything interesting to take pictures on. If she found any good ones, she might as well turn them in to her photography teacher.

She had started off taking a picture of the large oak trees that scattered the rather large park, angling her camera up to take a picture of the trees in front of the pale brown skyscrapers behind the park.

Veronica had gazed at the stone fountain farther down the stone track, she noted how the sculptures and colour on it would make a good combination for her picture. 

So, she decided to approach it, conveniently noticing a redhead sitting by herself in front of it. The woman seemed to be scribbling something in her textbook, and Veronica found herself staring at the rather attractive stranger.

Finally gaining the courage to do something, she approached her and cleared her throat to get her attention.

“Can I help you?” The stranger questioned in a almost bitter tone.

“I was uh, wondering if you'd like to be in my picture. I didn't really want to take it without asking you first…” She fiddled with the strap of her camera.

The woman gave her a hesitant look, yet ended up nodding, resting her textbook on her thigh before smoothing down her skirt.

The brunette adjusted her camera and knelt down slightly, shifting the view so the redhead would be right in the middle of the picture. 

She watched her straightened her back, crossing her legs closer as she watched Veronica adjust her camera. She let out a small smile just as the camera clicked, the taller woman then tried a different angle and snapped another picture, eventually standing back up.

“Here.” She approached the blonde and showed her the several pictures she had taken.

She watched her focus on the pictures of her and let out a satisfied hum at the result, directing her attention back to the woman in front of her.

“Heather.” She held out her hand.

“Veronica.” She quickly took her hand and shook it.

Heather glanced down at her textbook once again and began scribbling something rapidly, Veronica awkwardly paced back before smiling once the redhead met her eyes again.

“Nice to meet you, Veronica.”

“I could say the same. And thank you so much for being my model.” A smile.

The seated woman handed her a folded piece of paper and got up from her seat.

“I should probably get going.” She watched Veronica examine the piece of paper in curiosity.

Heather then closed her textbook and smiled slightly at the brunette, making her way beside her to cross into the stone path behind her.

“Don't forget to send me the pictures!”

Veronica let out a breathless hum, nodding as she glanced down at the phone number written in red pen.

_Well. This ought to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica found herself in the middle of her small apartment, staring at her phone as she pulled up Heather’s contact.

She selected the pictures she had taken of her and hesitated momentarily before sending them to her.

The brunette then set her phone down on her table, huffing slightly, hoping she’d eventually get a text back.

She did, just that a few hours later than what she had intended.

 **(unknown number)** : _thanks love, these turned out really good_

Veronica stared at her phone, pondering about nothing in particular, she gazed at the pictures once again and decided to simply send her a ‘:)’ in response.

That'll do.

Deciding to not pay attention to her undeniable intrigue for Heather, she turned her phone off and got herself a glass of water. 

Somehow, she had been able to successfully avoid doing anything stupid with her phone for the rest of the day.

Now, she lay in bed and wonder about rather useless topics. She scrolled through her phone at the same time, grumbling as she viewed the same old notifications.

Suddenly, there was a ding, and Veronica quickly tapped on it.

 **(unknown number)** : _hey, was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee tomorrow._

 **(unknown number)** : _to_ _pay you back for the pictures, ofc_

_What?_

Veronica contemplated whether she should accept the invitation, narrowing her eyes slightly at the sudden change of mood.

After all, Heather was a complete stranger to her.

The brunette quickly texted back her reply, telling her when she had time.

Eventually, once they sorted everything out, Veronica set down her phone on her nightstand and closed her eyes. Hopefully, tomorrow would pass quickly.

* * *

Veronica found herself seated in front of Heather, swirling her coffee around with the small spoon they had given her.

The redhead chatted away about her family business and the highly prestigious private college she attended.

Veronica had never thought that she was a Chandler.

A _Chandler_.

As in, the really rich family that owned like, a quarter of the city. 

Well, that might've been an exaggeration. But still, they were very wealthy nonetheless.

“What about you, Veronica?”

“Oh, I'm working on getting a major on photography, I might get one for art as well.” She noticed Heather’s grey eyes soften slightly, her lips curving into a smile.

“You’re very talented for someone who's still studying.”

Veronica felt herself blush, quickly placing a hand on the front of her neck and rubbing it with embarrassment.

“Oh yeah, well, it's nothing. What about you?”

“Psychology.” Heather hummed back, taking a sip of her cup.

The brunette made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth before smiling widely, deciding to also take another sip of her cup of coffee.

They resumed chatting briefly, deciding to leave their college related topic and moving on to a more casual conversation.

Once Heather had told her she had to leave, Veronica followed her gladly to the counter and payed for their coffees.

They spoke momentarily, stepping out of the shop into the rather warm climate outside. Once they did, they quickly muttered ‘goodbye’s’ to each other and headed their own way.

It made Veronica realise that even though Heather appeared to have a rather arrogant personality, she had still enjoyed their time together. 

And no, she hadn't only enjoyed it because Heather was attractive, there were plenty of other reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica didn't really like parties.

However, when one of the blonde girls from her photography class asked her if she wanted to go, to which Veronica said yes (obviously). She wasn't exactly sure of her name, Mack maybe? Mac? 

It didn't really matter though, as most of the class had gotten an invitation to go. 

What she hadn't expected was to be invited to a frat party. Or, more accurately, a sorority party that had been raided by the common nobodies -in this case, her-.

It almost seemed straight out of a teen movie, with hunky jocks standing around in the front lawn and sipping the contents of their red solo cups. 

Veronica almost felt… out of place.

Until the shorter girl from her class spotted her and gave her a cheerful glance.

“Veronica! You came!

“Oh, yeah… Thanks for inviting me…?” The brunette raised her brow, indicating she wasn't quite sure of her name.

“Heather. But you can call me Mac, now come.” She dragged Veronica into the crowded house and led her through the group of people.

At first she was confused on why she was even at the party. 

Then she forgot about it and hesitantly drank a shot with Heather. The thought dragged her attention back to the memory of the park, which made her smile.

  
Veronica stumbled around the house like a fucking fool.

She had managed to avoid all the other drunk guests, scowling as someone threw up right in front of her. Now, the brunette narrowed her eyes as she pushed past the crowd of people in hope of finding the kitchen.

She suddenly crashed into Heather with another dark haired woman, she grinned and pulled her closer.

“Veronica! This is Veronica, Heather.”

The girl who she assumed was also called Heather, looked her up and down before crossing her arms. 

“Huh.” 

“She's the one in my photography course, remember?” Heather simply clicked her tongue as a reply.

“Oh, I really hope you're-”

The blonde Heather was suddenly shoved in front by someone behind, snickering as she quickly regained her balance.

“What are you lowlifes doing-” Hey! Veronica recognised that voice. “Veronica?”

“ _Heather?_ ” Veronica called out in confusion, furrowing her brows as she stared at the woman.

“Didn't think you were one to come to parties.” Heather then reached out to her, pulling her out of the line she and the other Heathers were standing in.

Honestly, Veronica should be more concerned on why the redhead was here anyway.

It was Sherwood, Ohio after all, anything could happen in such a small town.

“God, you look like shit.” 

Veronica grinned at the insult. The blonde rolled her eyes and handed her a glass of water, smiling as she watched her stumble over to her.

“That's Heather McNamara, my best friend since kindergarten. I actually hadn't realised both of you were studying the same thing.” Heather then pointed at the blonde dancing with a group of people.

“And that's Heather Duke. The worst of the _worst_. She's insufferable.” 

“She doesn't seem that bad...”

“Anyways. I’m sorry you had to meet my obnoxious friend group so quickly, I would usually wait until later to introduce them.” Heather sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

“It's okay, but take me out on a date first, Heather.” The brunette hummed back as she finished her glass.

She wasn't sure if Heather had blushed or if her mind had just been tricking her.

  
Veronica honestly had no idea how the redhead had managed to guide her through the large crowd that spread around the house to the roof.

They both sat beside each other in silence, staring at the rooftops and grass plains in the distance.

“You know, I hadn't thought that you'd like frat parties.” Heather laughed.

“Just because I'm studying psychology doesn't mean I can't enjoy regular events like these.”

She turned to glance at Veronica and smiled at her, taking a sip from her solo cup.

The brunette suddenly realised she hadn't brought her camera, which was a shame, since she could think of several good snaps she could take.

“Hey, if you're not too hungover tomorrow… want to go get coffee again?” Heather asked rather shyly, fiddling with her skirt.

Veronica smiled, nodding quickly as she placed a hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

“Of course. How could I say no?”


End file.
